prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alen (AFL game)
Alen Sevčik, known in Japanese version as Akira Shirogane (白鐘 あきら Shirogane Akira), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Alen is a natural traveling musician which is reflected in their mellow speech towards the player. Alen is actually a girl, just because Alen dressed as a boy but it doesn't mean she dislikes something pretty. However, as the player raises friendship with Alen, she will become a less of masculine and act ladylike. She comes across as someone who wants to be liberated, as shown by her rebellion against putting a price on her songs. This adds to the musician stereotype of going against a particular norm. Her songs are for sale for 3.600 Cash. Alen has an obvious passion of performing for others, as she offers to play for people on a weekly basis. Secretly, Alen is quite crazy over Ludwig, the town's playboy. She lights up every time he comes into her house, but Alen has never told her how much she likes him. Ludwig has no idea that she has a secret admirer. Ludwig and Alen will not marry each other in game. 'Unlocking Alen' During a live at the bar, the player cannot interact with Alen. However, they can interact with Alen and give her gifts the next day after a Concert Live at Cappuccino Bar. She will leave Privaria and returns next year. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Alen lives in her own home in Starland City. She goes to perform at Cappuccino Bar everyday no matter the weather. Her job does not bring income to the house. After the bar is closed, she heads back home for bedtime. On Thursdays, her day off, she will take a longer break at apartment. However, if the weather is Rainy on Thursdays, she will stay home all day. If the player marries Alen, she will move in with them. Her house in Starland will be given to the woman who runs a Wrapping Store in Mall of Bayern 1st floor. She will continue to perform at the Bar, which she will go everyday regardless the weather, until midnight. On Thursdays, her day off, she will walk around house area. However, if the weather is bad on Thursdays, she will stay home all day. 'Single' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Alen's House *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Rainy weather *Alen has 10,000 HP or more Alen calls you over as you walk into her house. She is deciding which color of net she wants, so she can set it aside and grab it as soon as the weather gets nice. Alen is having a hard time deciding, so she asks you to do it for her. Choice 1: This one? (+2000 HP) Well, it turns out you picked the same one that she was going to pick. Maybe we are really alike! She will use the player's chosen net tomorrow. Choice 2: This feels kind of silly... (-1000 HP) That wasn't very nice! 2-Symbol Event *Benedikt's room inside Donau Apartment 2nd floor *7:00 to 9:00 *Thursdays *Sunny or Snowy weather *Alen has 20,000 HP or more *Benedikt has 5000 HP or more *You already seen Alen's 1-Symbol Event Inside Benedikt's room, Benedikt and Alen are talking. The adventurer asks why she has stopped being a rock star, but Alen argues that she is merely taking a break. Benedikt doesn't understand why she would want to take a career break when she seems to have it all. Benedikt explains that at first she was really popular. Her first single sold well and even became a theme song for a movie, but her follow up singles didn't sell as well. Suddenly Alen found herself "no longer" a rock star. Alen doesn't understand why because she tried so hard. Benedikt appologises for bringing up such a hard subject. Choice 1: It just wasn't meant to be... (-2000 HP) Are you saying she was never meant to be a rock star? Alen's rage grows large enough that she says that she hates the player. Choice 2: Try for a comeback! (+2000 HP) Alen thinks you have a great idea! She will just have to try even harder with her singing, and show everyone the new and improved Alen. She thanks you for your support. 3-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten Shopping District *9:00 to 10:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Alen has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Alen's 2-Symbol Event By the Mall, Alen is working on her singing. She wants to get better, and suddenly has the idea to ask you to sing with her. Alen rarely gets a chance to sing with anyone. Choice 1: Okey, let's sing! (+3000 HP) The two of us do some singing together. When we're finished, Alen says that she loved singing with the player. She hopes that the player will sing with her again sometime. Choice 2: I'm too embrasseed... (-3000 HP) Alen is annoyed that you don't want to sing with her. She is busy practicing and asks you to leave. 4-Symbol Event *Walk into Cappuccino Bar *20:00 to 22:00 *Any day (except Thursdays) *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Alen has 40,000 HP or more *Klaudia has 10,000 HP (1 Snowflake indicator) or more *Klaudia's parents have 10,000 HP or more (one for each couple) *You already seen Alen's 3-Symbol Event Alen is glad to see you sitting at the bar. She needs an audience to listen to her performance, so she knows that she can still hold a tune. Choice 1: Sure. Besides yourself, Klaudia and her parents also listen in to Alen's little rock performance. Mrs. Kano calls her singing "unique", and Alen tends to agree. Alen takes their opinions as compliments and then asks what you thought. *'Choice A:' A little practice may be good. (+5000 HP) Oh, well she thought she was doing fine, but Alen guesses you mean that she can just be even better with a little bit of practice. After Alen heads home to practice, Klaudia mentions how the singer might end up a little less terrible if she trained hard. She couldn't get any worse! *'Choice B:' Are you tone-deaf? (-3000 HP) What? Alen says she's not tone-deaf at all. What a horrible thing to say! After Alen storms off, Klaudia asks if you're a bad person for saying such mean thing. Choice 2: I'm too busy to watch (-4000 HP) Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *6:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Alen has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen all of Alen's symbol events *You are going steady with Alen When you wake up in the morning, Alen asks if the player is free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Alen will ask player to meet her at Mall of Bayern 3rd floor, 16:00 (4PM). If the player rejects her response, they will lose symbol points with Alen. When the player arrives, the two of us will watch a rock concert. After the concert, Alen asked if the player loves rock music, by choosing either "Yes!" or "No, it's too loud!". Answering the first option will made Alen happy. The two of us will talk through evening, and when the date is over she will thank the player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Alen, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with her. Buy the Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern 2nd floor, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Alen act sociable and somewhat laid-back. They will have light brown hair, light brown eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has short hair. Her child's looks are the same as Holger's. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters